


The Morning After

by bitacrytic



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drinking, Post-Threesome, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Eliot remembers.In the morning, when everything is wierd and the group can’t focus because of what they did, Eliot remembers.





	The Morning After

Eliot remembers.

In the morning, when everything is wierd and the group can’t focus because of what they did, Eliot remembers. 

He watches Penny struggle and he sees Quentin watching him from the side in the most obvious manner. He tries to avoid the way Alice sits with her back tensed in controlled rage and he tries not to reach out and smoothen the worried arch or Margo’s brow. 

He takes another sip from his everlasting flask and welcomes the burn in his throat, praying that this time… this time he won’t remember so he won’t be the only one caught up in a mistake that they all wish they could take back.

Although, he’s not so sure that’s what he wishes. Not when what he remembers is Quentin holding on to him like he was precious. Not when he remembers Quentin, watching him with rapt attention as Eliot and Margo kissed. Not when he can remember, clear as day, the way Quentin had grasped Eliot between his legs and gasped out ‘I love you, Eliot’ in the most breathless and beautiful manner Eliot could think of.

Eliot wants to forget, so he takes another sip when Alice snaps at Quentin and takes another sip when Quentin snaps at Margo.

But now, Margo is beginning to shed remorse as her voice rings with venom. She’s getting pissed and Quentin is already pissed and Penny’s genuinely worried and Alice has walked off, but all Eliot can do is remember in anger and a little bit of wistful sadness.

However, later, when Quentin is venting his anger on them, Eliot is quiet, having an inner battle with his brain, begging it to forget. Offering it all kinds that deals that don’t even make sense. 

But then Quentin looks at Eliot in the strangest way and Eliot just knows. He sees it Quentin’s eyes and it lifts Eliot’s spirit to know… 

That Quentin remembers too.


End file.
